The Deal
by PrimeTimeNE
Summary: Blake makes Yang a deal, but it doesn't go quite how she expects. Rated T just to be safe. Bumbleby fluff. Based in TigerLilly22 's "Coffee with Strangers" AU. Go read it!


The Deal

WARNING: This fic takes place in the AU of "Coffee with Strangers/Everyday Occurrences" by TigerLilly22. I would highly recommend reading those two fics first in order to get the most out of this one. Also simply because TigerLilly's fics are just purely phenomenal and you should read them all anyway!

Blake makes Yang a deal, but it doesn't go quite how she expects.

Basically, a fic where Blake and Yang are attending a gala type awards night for Pyrrha. Yang has been acting frisky, so Blake makes a deal where if Yang can behave the entire night with no inappropriateness, then she will reward her when they get home. Fluffy and I tried to keep it Light-hearted Bumbleby because that's my favorite kind. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Yaaaaang, sweetie. Could you help me with this dress?"

Blake Belladonna stood in the upstairs bathroom of the house she now shared with her girlfriend Yang Xiao Long and Yang's younger sister Ruby Rose. As she stared into the mirror, she wondered why on earth she had let Yang talk her into buying the slim-fitting dress that now clung to her thin frame. Her cheeky girlfriend had been persuasive, insisting that the raven-haired librarian looked amazing in her 'little black dress'. Blake had brushed off the compliment as just Yang being Yang, her girlfriend always sunny and cheery and flattering. It was what Blake loved about her, and she had to admit… She did like black.

"C'mon Blake, we're gonna be laaaate!" Yang's childlike pestering penetrated down the hall from the bedroom and Blake rolled her eyes. It was normally Yang's inability to focus that made them late to most occasions, but the one time the Faunus couldn't zip her dress up properly and the tennis-player would never let her live it down.

"I'm sure Pyrrha won't accept the award without us," Blake shot back, hearing her girlfriend's footsteps padding down the hall at a running speed. She must not have put her heels on yet, Blake thought. No way she could move that fast with them on.

Yang and Blake had been invited to attend an awards banquet for the city of Vale. Their good friend Pyrrha Nikos had been selected for the award for Civic Excellence and Selfless Philanthropy for her work helping to build shelters and find jobs for Faunus who had left the White Fang but had nowhere to turn to. Landing the former extremist group members jobs in catering, unionized labor and secretarial work, she was trying to expand the amount of options the Faunus had but a lot of businesses in Vale still had a justified mistrust of the White Fang, a few even still being openly against Faunus employment. They were short-sighted, but there was only so much one woman could do. Blake's heart warmed when she had heard that her friend was making such a big difference in the lives of those who had had the courage to leave the White Fang, even knowing their treatment of deserters. She had been honored when Pyrrha had asked them to come, and had even gotten excited when Yang announced they needed to go dress shopping.

Now, however, the Cat-Faunus felt more than a little self-conscious. While she had never felt bad about her body (she tried to stay in shape and had always considered herself a reasonably attractive Faunus), she was still a pretty shy and introverted person and never really took to strutting her stuff like Yang. The fiery blonde was the picture on the page next to the definition of confidence. She had poise and charisma and sex appeal for days and she reveled in it. Never cocky, but never once did she allow someone else to dictate how she would feel about herself. It was a polarizing aspect of her personality, one that had the potential to draw people in or push them away, yet for the life of her Blake could not remember meeting one person who had a negative opinion of the tennis player. It was what had convinced Blake to stay in that window booth of the diner where Yang had first plopped down in front of her. A zest and hunger for life and a connection with others that had magnetized Blake to her future girlfriend and eventual true love.

Hearing the footsteps closing in behind her, Blake spun and took in the sight that was her beautiful girlfriend. Yang looked amazing in a mid-length yellow dress that cut off just at her knees, not as form fitting as Blake's but still showing some skin along her toned and tanned legs. The Faunus' eyes traveled upwards, taking in Yang's gorgeous curves and ample cleavage before reaching her face, the taller girl grinning lecherously as Blake realized she had been caught ogling.

"Like what you see Kitty-cat?" Yang purred, she did a sensual spin to show off her figure before returning her gaze to meet the black-haired girls.

"I do," Blake smiled, wanting Yang and loving how the blonde wanted her. It was the most amazing feeling in the world, having someone to be passionate with all the time. Their desire for each other never diminishing and yet still it was only one aspect to their relationship. Able to be content with one another's company whether it be in intimacy or simply sitting and talking about the world or their beliefs.

"I thought you might," Yang flashed a toothy grin and shot a wink at Blake, the Faunus then noting Yang's gaze traveling down her own half-clothed body, a familiar hunger present in her lavender eyes.

Blake knew that look. Yang was feeling frisky. The taller girl took a few steps forward and spun Blake around, reaching for the zipper on her dress. Blake was half-scared that Yang would sooner pull the zipper down than allow the Faunus to finish getting ready, but thankfully Blake felt the soft material press against her shoulder blades as the back of her dress was brought together. Not courtesy of the dress, however, Blake felt a kiss on the nape of her neck and closed her eyes at the pleasurable sensation, mewing as she felt Yang's hands running up her hips and across her stomach.

"Mmm," Yang said, placing another light kiss on the librarian's neck as she worked her away around to her collarbone, "So tasty. You're lucky I helped you into this dress and not out of it." Blake smirked internally as Yang's words mirrored her own thoughts and let out another sigh as Yang's ministrations continued.

No, Blake thought to herself, no no no. Ruby and Weiss were out of town visiting Weiss' family and weren't around to interrupt if- no, WHEN things got more heated. And Blake couldn't afford for her and Yang to miss Pyrrha's big night for a quickie. Hesitantly, regretfully, she pulled herself away from her girlfriend.

"Heeeeey," the pout on Yang's face was almost immediate, hand reaching up to where Blake was no longer standing. "What's wrong babe?"

"Yang," Blake said, trying to sound stern even though she wanted nothing more than to jump her sexy girlfriend and rip the brand new dress off of her, ravishing her with a passion she hadn't even known existed before meeting Yang. However, she had to keep her cool, this was Pyrrha's night. "We can't. We have to go meet Jaune and Pyrrha."

"Aww c'mon," the taller girl started to close the distance before being stopped by a hand pushed gently into her midsection, holding her at bay. "We've got plenty of time. And besides," that wicked grin came back, making Blake's stomach jump with excitement, "I know a certain kitty who would love to use me as a scratching post."

Blake mustered up every ounce of resistance in her as she closed her eyes to avoid the sensual look her girlfriend was giving her. She had to be the adult here. Missing Pyrrha's award would be a terrible thing to do, and deep down Blake knew Yang would regret it later as well. However, the perky blonde seemed intent on making this hard to pass up. So Blake came up with an idea.

"How about I make you a deal, Yang?" The statement seemed to pique the blonde's interest. She halted her advances and tilted her head, allowing Blake respite and intending to hear the shorter girl out.

"I'm listening."

"If we can finish getting ready and get through Pyrrha's banquet tonight. No inappropriateness, no quickies, no shenanigans," the hand that had been keeping Yang at arm's length closed into a single pointer finger that trailed its way up Yang's midsection, pausing just underneath the swell of her bust to emphasize her next words. "…When we get home, we can do.. whatever. You. Want." Her finger brushed through Yang's cleavage and feathered up to her chin as Yang's gaze followed it all the way up, finally locking eyes with Blake at the top. "So Miss Xiao Long," Blake said with a smirk, "Do we have a deal?"

The blonde had been in a haze, shocked by Blake's sudden display of sensuality. She was not normally so bold, always preferring to be the counterbalance to Yang's own wanton nature. However, upon hearing Blake's challenge, Yang shook herself out of her stupor and gave a determined smile, raising her hand and pointing an exaggerated finger towards her shorter girlfriend.

"You're on! Prepare to be defeated Blake Belladonna! And after that… ravaged.."

With that Yang took off towards the bedroom to try and find her heels as Blake finished up getting ready.

-Later That Evening-

Something was wrong. Yang was making this look easy.

The raven haired girl glanced across the table at her girlfriend with narrowed eyes. Yang sat quietly in her seat, listening to the presenter onstage listing off the numerous recent accomplishments of their dear friend Pyrrha. Blake had been wary of Yang trying to make another move on her at some point in the night in their good-spirited bet. But for all intents and purposes, the tennis player had been calm, cool and collected. Blake was almost a little disappointed Yang hadn't been a little more rebellious, but she knew that when someone challenged her girlfriend, she put forth all her energy and focus into meeting that challenge headlong and defeating it. The shorter girl had to admit she wasn't completely opposed to the idea of Yang displaying affection in public, but she could see that her girlfriend was committed to their deal. And now Blake had to admit that she was amused to see how much she could tempt Yang.

Blake decided to poke the bear just a little bit, just to see if she could provoke the normally outspoken blonde. As the applause for Pyrrha continued, she saw Yang glance over at her, hands clapping politely for their redheaded friend. Blake smirked and waggled her finger as she spoke quietly enough that no one but Yang could hear her over the sound of applause in the room.

"Uh-uh-uh," she teased, "Try anything and you won't lay a finger on this pussycat tonight." The Faunus' smirk grew wider as she reveled in her double entendre, feeling somewhat excited that she got to play the temptress for once.

However, to her surprise, Yang hardly seemed to react at all. Lilac eyes held her gaze as her girlfriend took in her words. Instead of a lewd grin or pout at being teased, a warm smile instead came over the taller woman's face, not seemed to be phased in the least by the raven-haired girl's words.

"Of course, sweetie," Yang replied, her hands coming down to her lap as the applause in the room died down.

As Blake inwardly frowned at failing to break Yang's resolve, congratulations were given all around as Pyrrha returned to the table with her award. Jaune standing to kiss her on the cheek as Nora smothered her in a heap of _'omigosh'_, _'can't believe it'_, and _'yay'_s. The redhead gushing as Jaune pulled out Pyrrha's seat for her and she took it, thanking Nora repeatedly as the praise continued to pour out. She glanced over at Ren, and the two shared a knowing nod. Their friendship was so seamless and understood; the two of them able to convey an entire conversation in almost complete silence.

Blake gave another congratulation to the statuesque redhead, glancing again at the blonde across the table from her. Still showing no signs of discomfort, Yang happily beamed at Pyrrha before turning back to Blake and giving her that same warm smile, completely devoid of mischief.

She did not like that look.

Well… That was a lie, she loved that look. The way the blonde beauty smiled at her like she was the only person in the world. It melted her heart. It made her float. It was the most genuine and truest gesture of love Blake had ever received from anyone. It was perfect.

But not tonight.

No, tonight that smile meant Yang was up to something. And Blake was going to figure out what it was before Yang could trick her way into winning the bet.

So lost in her thoughts, Blake jumped, nearly knocking over her glass, as Yang got up. Walking around to her, the blonde ran a hand through her dark locks, fingers delicately grazing her cat ears as Yang spoke up.

"I'm gonna go get us some more drinks. You guys want anything?" As she asked the question she began to lightly scratch behind Blake's ears absent-mindedly. The shorter girl closing her eyes at the relaxing sensation.

"I'm fine" Jaune smiled and waved his hand, a drink still sitting half full in front of him.

"Just a water for me, thank you," Pyrrha said, her politeness had no limits.

"Two more diet sodas?" Ren requested, holding up two fingers with his left hand, his right across the back of Nora's chair.

"I still can't believe they don't serve energy drinks at a banquet hall!" Nora exclaimed, everyone at the table secretly thankful for the fact.

Yang looked down at Blake expectantly but the dark haired girl was too distracted by her ministrations to answer, a pleasured smile on her lips as the blonde continued to scratch between her heritage.

Blake was in heaven, letting out a pleasant mew as Yang played with her ears. The tingling behind her Faunus ears completely blocking out her rational thought that Yang was teasing her, breaking the terms of their deal and cutting the golden beauty off from any sexcapades that night. Right at that moment though, Blake didn't care as the sensation felt so good she didn't want Yang to stop.

However, just as soon as Blake heard the first purr of satisfaction rumble inside her chest, Yang abruptly stopped her scratching and pulled her hand back. Confused, Blake opened her eyes and blinked, looking up at her girlfriend.

Yang simply smiled down at the adorable face her Faunus love was making, asking again sweetly, "Did you want anything to drink, darling?"

"Um, no. Thank you Yang, I think I'm okay." Blake was still a little disoriented from the abrupt stop to her ear-scratch, managing a weak smile before Yang turned and headed for the bar. Turning back to the table, she threw a palm to her forehead as she realized Yang had gotten her going without her even realizing it, the blonde knowing exactly what buttons to push without letting Blake even see her reaching for it.

Suddenly remembering she wasn't alone at the table, Blake looked up to see the others chatting amicably, Nora looking over and giving her a knowing smirk. "What's the matter, Kitty? Cat got your tongue?" Blake couldn't help but smile at the redhead's joke. However, the comment made something in her mind click.

Nora knew… She had to.

Something about Yang's excitable best friend allowed her to be more perceptive than most people. After all, it was her who immediately recognized Blake as a Faunus upon meeting her, and had almost immediately pegged her as Yang's love interest. She may have seemed a bit out there on the surface, but Blake knew deep down Nora was a truly intelligent and empathetic person.

"Hey Nora," Blake asked, realizing she had gotten lost in her thoughts again. Nora had politely let her be and rejoined the conversation at the table.

"Yes," the smaller girl almost sang, her crooked grin returning as she turned back towards Blake.

"Did Yang tell you anything? About us… and.. um, tonight?" The Faunus girl was hesitant to say too much, if Nora didn't know and this was the first she had heard of it, she would surely make it a point of group conversation, forcing Blake to go find the nearest hole to crawl into.

Nora simply smiled wider as she answered, "WEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLL…" Blake's cheeks began to flush, heat rising into her face. "She did tell me she wanted to dance with the most beautiful girl in Vale tonight, but I told her I'd sit it out and let her dance with you." A wink accompanied the statement, and Blake's embarrassment diminished as she laughed and smiled at Nora's joke.

_Yang didn't tell her_, Blake thought, _she's keeping this little competition to herself until she knows she's won._ It was just like Yang, ever the competitor. And Blake had to give the girl credit, whatever she partook in, she gave it all of her focus and effort until she had accomplished her goal.

"Giving away all my secrets, eh?" Blake felt slender fingers graze her shoulder as the blonde returned, already delivering the other's drinks and standing with her glass in hand.

"You know me," Nora shot back with a sly smile, "I'm just trying to give the poor girl a fighting chance." Winking again, she got up and motioned for Ren to join her on the dance floor, the normally stoic martial artist happily taking her hand and moving out amongst the crowd of guests.

Blake looked back up at her love, the mischief had started to appear as she held out her hand. "Well whaddaya say? Care to dance with the all-time Vale DDR champion?"

Ebony locks rolling back and forth as she shook her head, Blake took her love's hand and allowed Yang to lead her out onto the floor. The taller tennis player spun to face her and Blake suddenly felt the air rush out of her lungs. Standing in the middle of the dance floor, lights shining down on her, Yang's beauty seemed to show brighter than it ever had, taking Blake's breath away as she watched her girlfriend close the space between them and smile at her. Blake felt a hand on her side, and felt Yang take her left hand inside her own as they began to dance. Blake was still breathless, barely managing to keep up with Yang's movements as the blonde swiftly and expertly maneuvered them around the ballroom floor. Blake looked up and saw that Yang's smile had changed into a look of amazement directed at her. No less intense, no less full of life than was normal for her Yang. Blake blushed at the gaze and attempted to regain her composure, calling Yang on her actions.

"So you were trying to get me going earlier," Blake coughed out, as the two of them swung around with the melodic beat of symphony music. Their feet now moving completely in tune with one another.

"I would never!" Yang said, mock shock in her voice. Blake had to stifle a chuckle. Yang always liked to play the dramatic.

"Then what would you call the ears thing?" Blake smirked as she asked, wiggling her cat ears to emphasize her point. For the first time that night, she saw a look of uncertainty on Yang's face, the fiery competitor realizing she no longer held the advantage.

"I… umm.." Yang stumbled, and Blake knew that she had her girlfriend on the ropes. Yang sighed hesitantly. Blake smirked, satisfied that she had gained the upper hand in their little game. Taking a deep breath, Yang continued "I just loved seeing you have a good time without your bow, it made me so proud. Of how far you've come, and reminded me why I love you so much."

Blake faltered, her feet stopping in place as she took in what Yang had just said. She had always felt good about her decision to stop hiding her Faunus heritage, even if she still sometimes got shy about it in public. And she had always been thankful to Yang for being the one to help her gain that confidence. But she had to admit, she had never thought of the effect her taking off her bow had had on Yang.

Noticing the librarian's momentary misstep, Yang motioned towards the band and the upbeat tune slowly died out, replaced deliberately by a romantic slow song. _Of course she knew them,_ Blake thought with a smile, _who in this town doesn't know and love Yang?_ Once again falling into her love's embrace, Blake rested her head on Yang's shoulder as Yang stroked her hair, affectionately rubbing the side of her head with her own.

"Oh Yang," Blake finally spoke. "I love you." She brought her hands up the back of Yang's brilliant yellow dress. Laughing, she continued, "And to think I was so concerned about our bet."

The blonde continued to stroke raven hair lovingly as she responded, "It was just a game Blake, it didn't matter who won. Because at the end of the day, I'm still on Team Blake."

"And I'm most certainly on Team Yang."

Lifting her head from Yang's shoulder, the two girls looked into each other's eyes.

"Team Bumbleby," they said in unison, and then both broke out into a fit of giggles in each other's arms.

Recovering first, Blake pulled Yang closer again and stared deeply into her girlfriend's eyes. "I suppose you've suffered enough behaving tonight sweetie. So I think you've fully earned your end of the deal." Pulling her in further, Blake's lips sought out Yang's and engulfed them in a deep, passionate kiss. The blonde's hand gripped her waist and slender fingers found their way to golden locks as Blake kept Yang firmly in place, not letting her escape. Though escaping was the furthest thought from the tennis player's mind.

Finally breaking the very public display of affection as she noticed the song had ended, Blake saw the sly mischievous grin she had come to know and love creep across her girlfriend's face. "What?.." Blake said flatly, a little scared to ask.

Yang's eyes narrowed as she continued to grin at her lover, moving her head to whisper in the Faunus' human ear. Lips hovering, just barely grazing her flesh, Blake's enhanced hearing caught the blonde's maddening statement…

"I win."

Blake could not help but be amused as she playfully shoved the taller girl away, Yang laughing, quite pleased with herself as they made their way back to the table. As much as she hated to, Blake had to admit, her girlfriend was right. But while Yang had won their little game tonight, Blake relished at the fact that on the larger scale, they were both winners as long as they had each other.

…But when it came to that night, Blake had no intentions of being a sore loser.


End file.
